Là-bas
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Fiction écrite en 2014. Quand seul l'horizon peut combler l'âme d'un homme...


**« Là-bas »**

 **Disclaimer : Jack est à Disney. La chanson est de Jean-Jacques Goldman et s'intitule 'Là-bas'.**

 **Genre : Song-fic/ romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Jack/OC.**

 **Pré CoBP, se situe avant les films.**

 **Un amour, un départ, quand seul l'horizon peut suffire à combler l'âme d'un homme…**

« Encore… »

Elle se cambre vers moi dans un gémissement suppliant et je la fixe de mes prunelles brunes.

Encore… Quelques heures seulement. C'est la dernière fois. Je le sais et plus rien ne peut changer ma décision. Mon amante croise mon regard et un sourire éclaire son visage de porcelaine. Encore une fois et surement la dernière, j'observe ce sourire que j'ai commencé à aimer, peut-être trop, et que je finirai par oublier bientôt. C'est le prix de ma liberté et dans quelques heures je partirai.

 _« Là-bas_

 _Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage_

 _Libre continent sans grillage_

 _Ici nos rêves sont étroits_

 _C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas. »_

Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, elle avait passé outre la marque encore fraiche que j'avais sur le bras, on s'est aimé puis au lieu de me laisser partir elle m'a caché des soldats et de la Compagnie et finalement je suis resté huit mois, huit mois avec elle dans ce village où nul ne me connaissait, huit mois à me cacher et à me faire oublier mais aussi à apprendre à apprécier plus que de raison cette femme qui m'a peu à peu emprisonné dans ses griffes d'ange.

Et à présent il me faut partir. Vers l'horizon sauvage et sans grillage. Je sais que je me sentirai de nouveau libre, ici je n'ai pas de rêve, pas d'avenir. Juste un sentiment mais qui ne doit plus me retenir.

 _« Là-bas_

 _Faut du cœur et faut du courage_

 _Mais tout est possible à mon Age_

 _Si tu as la force et la foi_

 _L'or est à portée de tes doigts. »_

 _« Là-bas_

 _Y'a des tempêtes et des naufrages_

 _Le feu les diables et les mirages_

 _Je te sais si fragile parfois_

 _Reste au creux de moi. »_

Il veut partir, il va partir mais je l'aime. Pourquoi partir, pourquoi aller à la rencontre d'une vie qui l'amènera si loin de moi. Sur ces mers où tous les jours des hommes meurent, il veut affronter seul les pirates et la Navy, l'East India Company… Les cyclones et les sirènes. Je le sais fort et doué pour ça mais pourquoi partir risquer mourir quand ici il peut vivre. Je le connais si bien et je sais qu'au fond il est fragile, ce n'est qu'un homme à l'âme encore parfois d'enfants. Pourquoi partir, on est si bien ensemble. Si bien… Pendant qu'il me fait l'amour mon extase se mêle à ma souffrance.

 _« On a tant d'amour à faire_

 _Tant de bonheur à venir_

 _Je te veux mari et père_

 _Et toi tu rêves de partir. »_

Je le veux encore, je le veux toujours. Il s'écarte de moi, et je sais à quel point pourtant nous sommes heureux ensemble, je le vois dans son regard mais ce bonheur il n'en veut pas. Mon cœur me cri que c'est lui que je veux pour la vie et pendant que je le vois se rhabiller je me prends à penser que mes enfants aient sa fantaisie dans l'âme et son intelligence dans leurs yeux. J'aurais aimé…Mais lui ne le veut pas.

 _« Ici tout est joué d'avance_

 _Et l'on n'y peut rien changer_

 _Tous les pans de ta naissance_

 _Et moi je ne suis pas bien né. »_

Je sais qu'ici ma vie serait paisible et en paix mais je préfère prendre des risques pour vivre en liberté.

C'est du sang de pirate que j'ai dans les veines et la terre ferme n'est plus qu'une prison d'où je vais m'échapper. Je me relève et reprends mes affaire, je vais partir et elle le sait. Je n'y peux rien si je n'appartiens qu'à la liberté.

 _« Là-bas_

 _Loin de nos villes de nos villages_

 _J'oublierai ta voix ton visage_

 _J'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras_

 _Tu m'échappes déjà_

 _Là-bas. »_

Il va partir et ne reviendra pas, il va partir et moi je reste là. Il est prêt à présent et je ne peux le retenir .Je l'étreins contre moi mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne se sentira libre que lorsque je me détacherai de lui. Je ne peux le priver de son bonheur et j'accepte qu'un jour son visage et son regard s'effaceront de ma mémoire.

 _« J'aurais ma chance_

 _J'aurais mes droits. »_

Je sais que sur l'océan je suis chez moi libre d'être ce que je suis au fond de moi et je suis persuadé que ma place est là-bas.

 _« Là-bas. »_

 _Je le regarde partir et il a l'air heureux sans doute a-t-il pris tout le bonheur de mon cœur._

 _« Ce que tu mérites est à toi. »_

Et je sais que tu ne me mérites pas.

 _« Là-bas. »_

 _Il se retourne pour sourire et je comprends que désormais il se sent libre._

 _« Ici les autres imposent leurs lois. »_

 _Sur la terre ferme il y a des lois mais je suis un pirate sans foi ni loi et plus je me rapproche de l'océan plus je suis moi._

 _« Là-bas. »_

L'océan me le prendra.

 _« Je te perdrai peut-être là-bas. »_

Je la regarde et mon cœur pourrait presque se serrer mais je ne peux rester.

 _« Là-bas. »_

Et je sais qu'il m'oubliera.

 _« Je me perds si je reste là. »_

Je suis à l'océan et à la liberté, et rien ne peut être plus fort que ça, je ne suis moi que si je suis dans les bras de l'océan. Je regarde cette sublime brune aux yeux bleus, je sais que si je n'étais pas un pirate je resterai près d'elle mais l'océan m'appelle.

 _« Là-bas. »_

 _Je sais qu'il m'aime mais la mer était sa maitresse bien avant moi._

 _« La vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »_

Je ne suis moi-même qu'avec elle, et mon cœur a beau frémir à la vue de cette fille je ne peux résister à la liberté, ainsi suis-je fait.

 _« Là-bas. »_

Doucement il se détourne et regarde devant lui et à cet instant il retrouve sa vie.

 _« Et moi ce sera là-bas ou pas. »_

J'ai aimé cette femme mais à présent je me retourne vers la première de mes amantes, amour éternel auquel je ne sais résister.

 _« Là-bas. »_

Il s'en va vers elle et je sais que c'est pour toujours.

 _« Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage. »_

A présent je retrouve le vent sauvage de la mer, peu importe que ce ne soit pour l'instant qu'à la barre d'un vieux rafiot, tant que je retrouve le parfum de l'océan.

 _« Là-bas »_

Il ne se retournera plus et je doute qu'un jour une autre femme que la mer puisse le retenir.

 _« Libre continent sans grillage. »_

Je retrouve cet absolu, nulle barrière ne me retient plus désormais et je me sens comme envouté par l'infini.

 _« Là-bas. »_

Je le regarde s'éloigner il est mon seul regret.

 _« Beau comme on n'imagine pas. »_

Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau pas même les yeux de la plus belle des femmes ne sont aussi absolu que les reflets de l'eau.

 _« Là-bas. »_

Il m'oubliera pour elle et moi je ne l'oublierai pas si je reste là.

 _« Ici même nos rêves sont étroits. »_

Je m'éloigne de la terre où il y a toujours une limite alors qu'ici plus rien ne peut m'arrêter.

 _« Là-bas. »_

A mon tour je pars il s'est éloigné de moi et chaque regard vers la mer me rappelle trop ce qu'il était pour moi, je préfère partir plus loin dans les terres et ne plus jamais voir la mer.

 _« C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas. »_

Plus je vais vers l'horizon plus je me sens libre et si j'ai eu quelques regrets je ne peux plus en avoir à présent.

 _« Là-bas. »_

Je ne le vois plus à présent et je rentre une dernière fois dans la maison qui fut la nôtre.

 _« On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »_

J'avais déjà cette liberté dans le sang quand je travaillais à la Compagnie et depuis que j'ai reçu cette marque de paria je n'aspire plus qu'à la liberté. Et je me rends compte que ma seule liberté est l'océan.

 _« Là-bas. »_

Je vais partir et ne jamais revenir, ne plus le revoir mais je lui souhaite de trouver le bonheur qui lui manquait avec moi.

 _« Je me perds si je reste là. »_

Malgré tout ce que cette femme pouvait me donner, il me manquait quelque chose et je l'ai retrouvé.

 _« C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas. »_

Je ne pouvais pas rester, j'ai été heureux mais à présent je suis libre et c'est mieux comme ça. Je rêve trop d'absolu pour me contenter de l'amour d'une femme aussi angélique soit elle. Et la seule vers qui je reviendrai toujours est celle qui de son reflet m'a attiré à elle à tout jamais.

Il y a des années je l'ai rejoint et il n'y a qu'elle que je peux honnêtement désigner comme mon amour. Parfois pourtant je pense à cette femme que j'ai quitté, elle fait partie de moi et de mes agréables souvenirs, elle ne me manque je frémis toujours pour elle, et pour toujours je le sais. Ce qui jamais ne m'arrachera à la mer, là est ma conception de la vie et je lui souhaite d'avoir le bonheur que je n'aurais su lui donner.

 _« Là-bas. »_

J'ai fait ma vie quelque part, loin de la mer, mais pourtant parfois je pense à l'homme qui m'a laissé pour elle. Il fait partie de moi et de mes plus beaux souvenirs, il me manque parfois mais je l'aimerai toujours je le sais. Et je le ressens au fond de moi que lui aussi m'aime, encore, toujours. La distance ne nous sépare pas, et je me demande même si désormais notre amour n'est pas davantage absolu que s'il n'était resté.

Et j'espère que la mer lui a donné le bonheur que je n'aurais pu lui donner s'il n'était pas parti…

 _« Là-bas. »_


End file.
